howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Snaptrapper
|Trainable = Yes |Size Photo = Dragons silo snaptrapper.png |Attack2 = 10 (DP) |Speed2 = 4 (DP) |Armor2 = 4 (DP) |Firepower = 6 (DP) |Shot Limit2 = 4 (DP) |Venom2 = 18 (DP) |Jaw Strength2 = 28 (7 each) (DP) |Stealth = 60 (15 each) (DP) |Known Dragons = *Snaptrapper Bork met in Book of Dragons *Outsnapper *Brute Snaptrapper *Death & Chocolates *Snappy *Helpful Snaptrapper *Death Race Snaptrapper |Subspecies = Leafy Snaptrapper |Hybrids = |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} The Snaptrapper is a large Mystery Class (formerly Fear Class) dragon that was first pictured in How to Train Your Dragon and first appeared in Book of Dragons. Official Description Development Snaptrappers are mainly based on carnivorous plants, especially Venus flytraps. An early piece of concept art depicts the Snaptrapper with two tails, instead of a tail split in two. Physical Appearance Egg Snaptrapper eggs resemble plants, with four leafy branches on top and several root-like protuberances on the bottom. Its surface is covered with vine-line patterns. Hatchling to Adult The Snaptrapper is a dragon that has four heads, each with three jaws. Their tails are forked like that of the Hideous Zippleback, and they look somewhat like the latter as well. Their unique, frightening jaws open up in a way that resembles a flower blooming, and the spines on their neck, body, and tail look similar to leaves. All four heads of the Snaptrapper have three tongues; these tongues each resemble the anther of a flower, as it is the Snaptrapper's tactic to resemble a plant of some kind to lure prey in close, or to help them hide from the dragon's few potential predators. They are one of the larger species of dragons and have very long necks and tails. Titan Wing Titan Wing Snaptrappers have four heads and triple-split jaws with more teeth. They have developed a small tuft of pink petal-like structures at the back of their head. They have dark brown wings with some blue spots and yellow network vein-like patterns, as such, their wings resemble dead leaves. Also, their neck is clearly segmented and has spines protruding from the back of their necks, all the way down to their tail, which eventually splits into two yellow tails. Abilities Firepower The Snaptrapper is known to breathe a flammable mist containing methane and can produce the smell of chocolate from their mouths to lure in potential prey. They also spit acid that can sting foes and even melt through metal. The Snaptrapper has been known to shoot a fiery mist of methane that can influence its target from even miles away. Venom The Snaptrapper's venom is one of the strongest of all dragons, only weaker than those of the Slitherwing and the Threadtail. Camouflage Superbly stealthy hunters, they can excellently camouflage themselves amidst dense vegetation, both to hide from larger dragons and from their prey. Their wings and scale tone are adapted to look like leaves and foliage, and they have leaf-like fins atop their backs. If feeling threatened, the Snaptrapper can easily camouflage with its surroundings, especially amongst the natural foliage. Producing Smells Snaptrappers are well-known for their uncanny ability to emit a tantalizing scent compared to the sweet aroma of chocolate. This smell stimulates hunger in other dragons and humans nearby to lure them right into their jaws. However, it can also release a horrid odor that can scare off even the most starving Titan Wings for self-defense. Flexibility Snaptrappers are not the most nimble flyers, a drawback of their heavy adaption for stealth-based hunting. However, their long, thin necks and tails are very flexible, similar to those of the Hideous Zippleback. Behavior and Personality Snaptrappers are said to love rain, frolicking in the mud whenever a storm breaks. Described to be beautiful, peaceful and calm at first sight, these dragons are fierce and aggressive. They are, however, incredibly patient. They will wait for food for days, and can be motionless in doing so. As seen in the "Battle for the Edge" expansion in ''School of Dragons, Snaptrappers typically prefer to eat small land animals, such as spiders. Fishlegs Ingerman theorized that this diet resulted in the dragon's four heads, as this would allow the Snaptrapper to spread out and cover more ground during an ambush. Training Just like Hideous Zipplebacks, Snaptrappers' trust can be earned if all heads are treated in equal measure. They can also be tamed if approached while playing in mud. Comparative Statistics Appearances ''How to Train Your Dragon The Snaptrapper first appeared in the film within the pages of the Dragon Manual when Hiccup was trying to find information on Night Furies. He did not state the dragon's name, although the book says that Snaptrappers are extremely dangerous and should be killed on sight. Book of Dragons Bork was in a field raking leaves when a Snaptrapper attracted him through the smell of chocolate. The third head ate him and the entire dragon shed their scales, shed their claws, and grew them back, before spitting out Bork. He met again with a Snaptrapper when a storm came. Bork made a discovery that Snaptrappers love rain as the dragon played in the mud, spraying the mud all over Bork. Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 5 While the Snaptrapper dragon itself does not appear, Spitelout named his Singetail trap “Snaptrapper” in the episode “The Wings of War, Part 2”. Comics The Stowaway When Hroar goes to Dragon Island in order to enrage many dragons and lead them to Berk, he does so with several Snaptrappers. However, after he is thrown off his saddle, the Snaptrappers and all the other dragons return to their island. The Serpent's Heir Tuffnut mentions the Snaptrapper while bathing alongside Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the people of Nepenthe in one of the island’s hot pools. Dragonvine While trapped inside a cave, Gobber tells a story about when he and Stoick fought and defeated a group of Snaptrappers in a cave, one of which was known as Death & Chocolates. When Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Eret, Bayana, Skullcrusher, Barf and Belch were trying to find the root of a dangerous plant known as the dragonvine, they came across an ancient skeleton of a Titan Wing Snaptrapper. The Twins hypothesized that when the Snaptrapper died, its blood and pus fertilized a normal weed on the island, which then mutated into the deadly dragonvine. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk The Snaptrapper became available in ''Dragons: Rise of Berk, where the Leafy Snaptrapper - a breed of Snaptrapper - was introduced, along with three individuals, Brute Snaptrapper, Outsnapper, and Death & Chocolates. ''School of Dragons The Snaptrapper became available to ride and train for players in 2015. Phlegma the Fierce (the Botanist) is also shown to have a Snaptrapper named Snappy, appearing in the "Secret of the Leviathan" Expansion. Trivia * The official measurements given by DreamWorks Animation do not appear to be realistic when considering the relative sizes the viewer sees within the Franchise. Based on the Model Sheet for the Snaptrapper, this dragon should be have a wingspan of 51 feet 10 inches (15.81 meters). *The Snaptrapper is based off a Venus Flytrap, and also resembles both the Hydra from Greek Mythology and, to a much lesser extent, a European dragon. *It is revealed in ''School of Dragons that Snaptrappers and Hideous Zipplebacks are closely related, as they have a common ancestor. *In the Book of Dragons short, the Snaptrapper is said to use the smell of chocolate to lure its prey. However, chocolate was unknown in Viking times, due to it being native to the Americas. It would have been more realistic to use honey, which was known to Vikings and is made from the nectar of flowers, which the Snaptrapper's heads resemble. The use of chocolate might be a shoutout to the books though, due to one of the villains trying to find America. **It is possible that the Vikings became familiar with chocolate through foreign traders that have somehow come across chocolate. *The Snaptrapper is the only dragon that has yet to appear onscreen outside of the Book of Dragons short. *In Dragon Tracker Part 4 ''seen in the special features of ''DreamWorks Dragons: Defenders of Berk Part 2, the Snaptrapper was misnamed as the Snappertrapper. *According to the "Battle for the Edge" expansion in School of Dragons, the Snaptrapper shared a common ancestor with the Hideous Zippleback at some point in the past. This ancestor then diverged into the two different species after their physiology adapted to match their preferred diet. References External Link * Site Navigation Category:Movie Dragons Category:Large Dragons Category:Feared Dragons Category:Dragons with More than One Head Category:Non-Fire Breathing Dragons Category:Mystery Class Category:Dragons with Venom Category:Dragons that Spit Acid Category:Dragonvine Category:Strong Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) Dragon Species Category:The Serpent's Heir Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge